random_rantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Hemmingway
Elijah Hemmingway, known to everyone as just plain Eli, is a nineteen-year-old albino werewolf and a member of the Larza Pack. Basic Information * Full Name: Elijah Felix Hemmingway ** Primarily introduces himself as "Eli" * Race: Werewolf * Age: 19 * Nationality: British * Sexuality: Straight * Love Interests: Eli has been in a relationship with a girl by the name of Amber Collins since his fourth year in America. The two have been dating for more than half a year, and have become engaged after their ninth month of dating Personality Put in a nutshell, Eli is a very relaxed person to be around. He has his funny moments, freaking out over trivial things such as technology dying at the most inconvenient of times and news reports regarding certain political fumbles. He used to be a very dedicated person, willing to go all-out and research everything and everything for the sake of knowing more, but in recent years he has mellowed out quite a bit and gotten into the habit of stalking the pages of Wikipedia and writing his own blog about “how to be a proper werewolf” – this blog includes details of “werewolf etiquette” and “top hat antics”. (He refuses to tell what Top Hat Antics even means to anyone…) Aside from the blog, he spends his spare time listening to music and reading the odd romance novel here and there. Whenever he has friends over, he has a habit of ruining his romance novels by shoving them unceremoniously under the couch or bed, praying that the visitor didn’t just see him taking a peek at cheesy romance books and the like. No one knows he has a copy of the Notebook shoved under his couch cushion… Eli has a strange fondness for the dish known as French toast, often buying extra milk and eggs to make some for himself at any given moment. It isn’t as though he eats them a lot – he just has rather large servings to go with his werewolf appetite. Speaking of which, Eli is rather embarrassed at how much he eats in one sitting. Before the whole “holy crap, I’m starting to change more than I should” puberty stuff werewolves with werewolf parents have, he used to eat regular amounts of food that normal five-year-olds ate. Because of this eating issue, he rarely goes out with human and supernatural friends. Despite the fact that he has friends, he’s also rather antisocial. The best way to describe him would be a shut-in who doesn’t like to be lonely. While he doesn’t particularly like company and unwanted guests, he enjoys knowing that people out there would be willing to back him up and lend a hand should he need one. He’s rather easy to get along with, too relaxed to anger quickly, and often lets people do whatever they want in his house as long as they don’t go in his room or snoop about. When he does anger, though, it becomes quite obvious. Things break, he voice is raised, and people are left scurrying out of his war path. This kind of behaviour only happens when a heinous act has been committed toward or around him. In short – don’t screw around with him. Family * Mother: Evangeline Hemmingway (rogue, unknown status) * Father: Crusoe Falls (leader of rival Pack) * Siblings: ** Half Brother: Oliver Falls (unknown status) Appearance * Hair: White. Shaggy and unkempt, looking as though he’d just woken up. To anyone just meeting him, he pretty much did just wake up. Eli doesn’t really give it much maintenance, often remarking that changing forms messes it up anyway, and also points out that he doesn’t like pampering himself for anyone. * Eyes: Red * Height: 6'1 * Clothing: His everyday clothing is rather casual, consisting of long-sleeved shirts, baggy jeans, and sneakers he feels comfortable in. He often doesn’t wear shoes when indoors, or even when he walks through parks, and will bring a messenger bag to put them in when he does so. He owns a white suit that he keeps hidden away to keep clean. He only every wears it during black-tie events, and usually intends to make a statement with it. Something along the lines of “white looks better on me than it does you, arsehole, so shut up and let me drink my champagne”. He’s not too fond of formal events… Misc * Weapon: Primarily uses a baseball bat to fight when he's too tired/too "can't-be-bothered" to fight in his werewolf form * Hated Weapon: Anything complicated or anything that requires training to use * Strengths: He has the regular werewolf strengths – night vision, keen sense of smell and taste, enhanced strength, excellent hearing. He also makes a mean French toast meal, and knows how to cook for four – all of which is just for him. He also has great hand-eye coordination, and is pretty good at baseball (he used to practice hitting rocks with small tree branches back in Liverpool) * Weaknesses: Fear of warlocks and fire. Also can’t stay out in the sun much because of his albino heritage (he will literally imitate Gollum until someone lets him inside their house and out of the sun. He will walk through the streets with pack members, saying, “''It burns us!”). He also has the trademark weakness to silver, although feels the pain a lot more because of how weak his skin is (yet another annoying thing about being albino) * '''Dislikes:' Hypocrites, vampires, being tricked, being ticked off, causing great amounts of damage, having nothing to do, losing his headphones, his computer dying, boredom * Likes: French toast, Lord of the Rings series, romance novels, computers, updating his blog, coffee, hot chocolate, sweet food, spicy food, just food, running around for periods of time, playing on his Xbox Trivia * While Eli lives with Larz, Larz is the one who owns the majority of the apartment and pays all of the rent ** Larz also owns the Xbox that Eli frequently plays. And Eli's laptop ** Larz is never sober enough to confront Eli about his freeloading, but also doesn't seem to mind paying for everything * When Eli wakes up every morning, he has no choice but to wear sunglasses until noon * Eli's fear of warlocks comes from his father's history with them; after learning that Crusoe had a history of hunting warlocks for fun, Eli has feared that a warlock will recognise him as Crusoe's son and take revenge on him